freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719/@comment-27788729-20160327222214
Is it an exaggeration? I mean if someone who my mom barely knows could waltz into my house whenever and instantly my mom would leave me, my siblings and my dad to be with this person forever, then I don't think its that big of an exaggeration. Ecspecially since my mom, if under the dude's Freezing, will have a way stronger emotional bond with him than she ever had with me, my sister or dad. In fact she'd kill us, happily, if this guy with the Kazuya-Power asked her too. In fact I just really upset myself thinking about that. A world in which no-one can fall in love because there's one person who every woman will always love more than anyone else no matter what. No matter what Morry does, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how much he cares, if Kazuya waves his hand Arnett will instantly stop caring about him at all and feel 100x more in love with Kazuya than she ever was with Morrson. Also isn't the power mind control? I thought it was mind control, but maybe my interpretation was wrong, I just thought Arnett, Elizabeth and Ticy called it that. To be honest I'd think its kinda better if it was mind control since then, at least, what the girls felt wasn't what they actually wanted or chose but was forced on them and doesn't represent what they actually feel. That being said I get that you say Arnett and Elizabeth can choose not to act on these new emotions, I think with the way the story's played her a scene of Elizabeth making clear that who she loves is something she'll choose and not have forced on her is pretty cool, but I'm also sure with how awesome Kazuya is going that Elizabeth and Arnett are both mor elikely to just fall in love with him. That's kinda the worse part for me, I'm certain the manga's gonna play it that everyone just loves Kazuya more than they ever cared for anyone else. I mean in one chapter Kazuya made a stronger emotional bond with Arnett than Morrison managed over several years. That was really depressing to me obviously. :) I'll try to respond to everything you say Godric but I might have missed something, sorry in advance if I did. So, first off, yeah, of course, this is still just my interpretation, like everything when discussing this is just us putting our two cents in. I think what I'm saying is pretty sensible and backed by the manga but it is still just my reading. What do you think's wrong with the way I'm looking at it? Or what's the right way to look at it in your opinion? As for fanfiction, you make a good point and I actually agree with you, when it comes to fictional universes my fictional universe is as true to me as any other. That being said I'm just the sort of person who finds it tough to write something if I feel canon outright cancels it. Its just a thing I have, not right or wrong, where I can't write a fanfiction if I feel there's no canonical backing for it at all. So, for example, I was working on some comical vignettes, just the side couples in a Pair kinda way, where they do funny and sweet stuff. But...well...I can't really do that comfortably anymore. For example the first one I finished was just Creo and Goro doing a food diary together, and all the fun that comes out of that, cause I wanted to reflect their central relationship theme of committing to improving each other. But now, eh, I can't really do it since I'll never be able to shake the thought that if Kazuya just walked in he could tell Creo to cave Goro's skull in and she'd happily do it and then leave fawning over Kazuya while Goro's corpse cooled. Its not fun for me to write relationships if I know that one member of the relationship would always, if given the choice and full information, leave their partner for someone else. I still have an idea for a fanfiction but its more about saying goodbye than anything else. To be clear though you're absolutely right, fanfiction should be whatever you want it to be, I just have a problem doing it that way and so its just my personal issue. :) So then about Kazuya only wanting Satella, well, that doesn't really matter much to me. Whether Arnett falls in love with Kazuya and joins his harem or ends up in a relationship with Morrison but would, if Kazuya tried, leave Morrison for Kazuya either way it means Arnett doesn't love Morrison. As much as the idea of Arnett leaving Morrison for Kazuya makes me sad the idea of Arnett being in a relationship with Morrison when, if he wanted, Kazuya could steal her easily is even worse since then they're both not in love with each other but also lying to each other. Honestly at this point I just want some evidence that people other than Kazuya can make as strong an emotional bond between each other as he does with ease. I'd really love a scene letting me know how Arnett feels about Morrison now in comparison to how she feels about Kazuya. Secondly (was there a firstly? Yea, the last paragraph), I think you're really forgetting something. On a complete side note, you mentioned Andre and Elizabeth in Alaska, and that made me think that I'm surprised Kazuya said nothing to Andre. He clearly respected Andre a lot for what he did and I'm not kinda of wondering why he didn't bother to talk to Andre about what he did to Elizabeth. Just a last thing, cause I've never written this much before, but I really don't like at all the idea of Arnett ending up with Morrison just cause Kazuya didn't want her. That's one of the number one things I absolutely don't want. What I'd like to know is if Arnett would rather, if she could choose, be a slave under Kazuya's Freezing, or in a relationship with Morrison. Me personally? I'm hoping for a scene of her and Morry talking this out. Or just something confirming that Arnett still likes Morry more than she likes Kazuya.